1. Field
The following description relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to wireless communication using beamforming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a signal power is focused on an intended receiver or transmitter, beamforming takes place. Signal transmission and reception may derive advantages from beam patterns in contrast to omnidirectional patterns. From the view of a transmitter, beamforming allows the reduction of power required for transmission and power that causes interference to unintended receivers. From the view of a receiver, beamforming enables the reinforcement of an intended reception signal, and the reduction of interference from other transmitters or signal sources.
In a wireless communication system, the use of beamforming makes it possible for nodes to communicate with each other. For example, in a wireless backhaul network, a central office that is connected with a core network communicates with a plurality of remote nodes via wireless beams using carrier frequencies greater than 10 GHz.
In the wireless backhaul network, the central office uses beam patterns via multiple antennas when transmitting and receiving a large amount of data to and from a plurality of remote nodes, and thereby the data transmission and reception are executed without interferences between the remote nodes. However, if a distance between two remote nodes is much shorter, when compared to a distance between a transmitter antenna and a receiver antenna, an angle between two beam patterns may become too small, so that the beamforming may be difficult to implement.